1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a firm connecting means between a cable and a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,377, issued to Grek et al. on Mar. 20, 2001, discloses a connector for a cable with at least one conductor and a shielding. The connector comprises a cover means designed for electrical communication, and connecting means connectable to the shielding and the cover means. The connecting means comprises an outer ferrule of which a first part is crimped onto said cable for fastening said connecting means to said cable and a second part is crimped onto said shielding for electrical communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,976, issued to Zanten et al. on Mar. 14, 2000, discloses a connector assembly for connecting a shielded cable with a plurality of conductors and a common shielding to a printed circuit board comprises a first connector having a housing of insulating material with contacts connected with the conductors and a metal hood connected with the common shielding. The housing is accommodated in the hood and comprises an insertion part protruding out of the hood along its complete circumference. The connector assembly comprises a second connector with a shielding lying at a distance from the second connector, the second connector having a receiving space for receiving the insertion part of the housing. The second connector with the shielding is mounted on the printed circuit board and the shielding is connected to a corresponding connector of the printed circuit board. The hood is provided with at least one projecting flange connected to the shielding of the second connector when the insertion part of the housing is inserted into the receiving space of the second connector.